


Control

by MoonWindDancer



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dom Johnny/Sub Mike, Dom/sub, I ship this pairing SO much!, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonWindDancer/pseuds/MoonWindDancer
Summary: A chance meeting turns into a weekend of ecstasy for Johnny Gage and Mike Stoker.





	Control

Johnny Gage took a sip of his cold beer, eyes carefully scanning the room. He was standing at the bar of one of LA's lesser known nightclubs, not one usually frequented by the other members of the LA County Fire Department. "Yeah, like they would even be caught dead in a gay bar." he thought, eyes still roving, until they happened to stop at the sight of a familiar looking face.

"Oh, Hell no, that's not Mike Stoker! What is he doing here? He can't be gay. Hope this isn't some sort of sick joke being played on him, sending him here." As he finished that thought, he saw three of the club's 'less desirable' denizens start towards Mike, trying to herd him into a dark corner of the club. Stepping past them, he reached out and grabbed Mike by the arm, pulling him beside him, and said, "I told you to wait for me at the bar, my pet." Turning towards the three men, he firmly stated, "I believe your presence here is no longer required, gentlemen. This pet belongs to me, and to me only, and I do not share. Thank you."

The three men walked away, one saying, "That is one lucky SOB." "No, more like there's TWO lucky SOB's." the other laughed.

Johnny realized he still had Mike by the arm, and turned to look at him. Mike looked up, blue eyes wide, and whispered, "Do I belong to you?" As he stepped closer, Johnny noted Mike's voice was husky, face flushed, and he noticed Mike's obvious arousal through his tight black jeans.

"If you want to belong to me, and me only, then you need to walk straight out of here, do not stop, do not speak to anyone, and go sit in your truck. You will not start it, you will just wait for me." Johnny's voice became almost harsh and cold, quite the change from the normal soft mellow tone he usually used. "Do you understand me? If so, answer, and respectfully."

"Yes, sir." Mike's voice was low, but clear, "May I please go out to my truck now, sir?"

"You may go." Johnny answered, and watched as Mike did exactly as he was told to do, through the bar's front windows. He waited a few minutes to finish his beer, then he also left, walking to Mike's truck. Motioning him to roll down the window, he said, "We are both going to drive to your house. You will park your truck in the garage, then go inside and pack a bag with enough to last for three days. Bring a uniform if needed. You'll be going to work from my house." He walked away, getting into his own vehicle, then followed him out of the parking lot.

Moments after Mike parked his truck in the garage, he appeared with a duffel bag in one hand, and an overnight bag in the other. "Shall I put them in the back, sir?" Mike asked quietly, eyes downcast. "Yes, then get in here." Johnny answered.

After Mike was in and buckled, Johnny turned towards him and said, "Mike, look at me." After Mike did so, Johnny continued, "Now, are you 100% sure that this is what you want? You want me to have total control of you? You want to belong to me, and me only? And, speak to me not as a sub or as a pet, but as your equal."

"Johnny, I want this so very badly. I know I have a lot of command responsibilities at work, and I really do enjoy them. There are just times when I want, no NEED, to relinquish control and responsibility to someone else, and if I could name anyone in the world I would want to give that control to, it would be you. You're all I ever hoped and dreamed of. Please, make me yours." Mike said, his clear blue eyes starting to become glassy with unshed tears.

"Thank you. Now I know this is what you really want. One last thing. If there is any time you want it all to stop, you must pick a safe word. If you just want to put things on hold for a minute, I need you to pick a hold word. Also, if for some reason you can't speak, you need a signal to stop such as as two taps or finger clicks, your choice. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Johnny," Mike answered, "How about 'hydrant' for the hold word, and 'K-12' for the safe word? As for the nonverbal, two taps. Are these okay?"

"Perfect." Johnny stated, and drove to his house. Putting the Rover in his garage, he and Mike carried the bags into the house, dropping them on the bed. Turning to Mike, he stated, "You now belong to me. I control everything about you, until the time I choose to let go. I am your master, and you are my pet. Do you understand, my pet?" As he was speaking, he watched Mike's pupils dilate with passion, until the blue was just rims around black pools.

"Yes, sir, or do you wish me to call you Master?" Mike quietly replied.

"Sir will do for now, my pet." Johnny stated, "Now, I want you to slowly take off your clothes. I want to see what I own."

Mike did as he was bidden, as sable eyes roamed up and down at will. Johnny was truly enjoying the sight of Mike's tanned, well toned upper torso, muscular shoulders and chest, with a light dusting of brownish hair, tapering down to a fine line from his navel to his groin. Mike's trim waist, with hips that Johnny couldn't wait to get his hands on, gave way to an absolutely beautifully furred curly nest, with his cock standing erect in the midst of it. "Just perfect." Johnny thought.

"Turn, pet." He ordered, and watched as Mike's toned back and gloriously firm ass were displayed. He began to think of all the wonderful things he could do with it, but instead sat on the bed and said, "Put your things away. There is a lower drawer you may use."

As Johnny watched Mike, he realized he was extremely glad that he had not used that lower drawer, since Mike was either bending over or squatting down to put things away. Watching that fine ass, and the occasional glimpses of Mike's cock and balls, was making Johnny almost have to sit on his hands to keep him from stroking his own aching erection.

When Mike was done, he said, "Finished, sir. What do you wish for me to do now?"

"Come over here. I want you to undress me, slowly. Wherever your hands touch, ONLY your lips are to follow." Johnny ordered.

Mike complied eagerly, lips passionately seeking every inch of Johnny's body. As he removed Johnny's shirt, his lips ghosted over Johnny's neck, across his collarbones, and down his muscular, hairless chest. A hardened nipple was licked, and Mike started to graze his teeth lightly over it, when a hand firmly grabbed the back of his hair, pulling him away, causing Mike to look into sable eyes that seemed aflame with passion.

"Not yet, my pet. You were instructed only to use lips, nothing else. You disobeyed, so you must be punished. Maybe I should send you away."

"Mike's eyes widened, and his breath hitched, as he quietly said, "Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir. Please, please sir, don't send me away." A single tear began to slowly roll down his cheek.

Moving his hand from Mike's hair to his cheek, Johnny gently wiped the tear away, saying, "Oh, my pet. I should never have said that. Believe me, I will never send you away." Leaning forward, Johnny tenderly captured Mike's lips with his own, tasting, exploring every bit of him. He gently nipped at Mike's lower lip with his teeth, causing Mike to moan, a sound that Johnny swore went right straight south to his cock. His lips became more forceful, tongue demanding entrance into Mike's warm, moist cavity. Mike surrendered to Johnny, obediently parting his lips, allowing Johnny access. Tongues met, danced, tasted, and were suckled, as both participants became lost in the dance that had been performed for all of time.

Pulling back, Johnny studied Mike. His lips were full, swollen, flushed. He was breathing rapidly, carotid pulse pounding in his neck. His eyes remained fixed on Johnny's, with an almost glazed expression.

"Come, pet. On your back on the bed. I want to see you." Johnny said, as he removed the rest of his clothes, all the while watching Mike with hooded eyes. 

Climbing up on the bed, Mike lay back against the pillows, eagerly awaiting the time when Johnny removed his pants, and Mike could finally feast his eyes upon what he had been dreaming of since they had first met at 51's. As his eyes lowered to get his first look at Johnny's muscular toned abdomen, slender hips, and taut thighs, his hands began to grab at the sheets, trying to not grab at Johnny. Finally getting a look at Johnny's gorgeous, rock hard cock, leaking pearly drops of pre-cum, nestled in a fine thatch of dark curls, Mike licked his lips in anticipation.

"What do you want, my pet?" Johnny's voice was husky with desire. "I want to pleasure you, sir. I want to do whatever you want." Mike whispered.

"If that's the case, then you forgot you still have not been punished. I think your punishment will be that you will NOT be allowed to pleasure me. You will lay right here and let me touch you, and you will not participate, and you will not cum. Do you understand?" Johnny's voice became more harsh, but desire still showed in his eyes.

"Yes sir." Mike answered, voice trembling.

Johnny leaned over and took Mike's lips again, pushing more forcefully with his tongue. His hands threaded through Mike's hair, giving a slight tug now and then. Mike's only response was a small whimper that escaped. Johnny's lips traveled down Mike's throat, nipping gently, then laving the area with his tongue. His hands were traveling down Mike's chest, ghosting over Mike's nipples, rolling and pulling on the hard nubs, lips and teeth following. Mike's noises increased, his hands gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles were white, his lower lip caught between his teeth.

"Ahh, so perfect, so very hot, and mine, all mine." Johnny murmured, as his lips found the skin over Mike's hips, sucking hard, leaving a crescent-shaped bruise over each hipbone. "Yes, all mine. Spread your legs, my pet. I want to claim my property. You don't know how long I've waited for this" he said, as first hands, then lips roamed over the insides of Mike's thighs, "How long I've dreamed of getting you in my bed, of getting to fuck that beautiful ass of yours."

Mike had by this time been turned into an incoherent, trembling wreck, head moving back and forth, hands clenching and unclenching, as he desperately tried to keep himself not only from cumming, but from grabbing onto Johnny's head and pulling him over to his own weeping, throbbing cock. Johnny noticed this, and pulling back away, stated, "You seem to be having problems following orders, my pet. I said you were not to cum unless you have my permission. Maybe you need some help?"

Passion-glazed eyes turned to him, as Mike meekly whispered, "Oh, please, sir. I'm trying not to cum, but it's been such a long time. Help me, please!"

"How long has it been, pet? And I don't mean you jerking yourself off, even though I would love to watch that this weekend. How long since you have been fucked in that gorgeous ass?" Johnny questioned, again running his hands over Mike's hips.

"Over a year, sir," Mike's eyes were downcast, his lower lip trembling, "But, don't worry, I can handle it, sir. Please, I want it so badly."

"And you'll get it. But, I won't damage you. As you know, I am in control, and we play by MY rules." As he said that, Johnny reached into the nightstand, and brought out lube. Laying it on the bed, he turned back to Mike, noting his erection had softened some. Softly running a finger from Mike's balls to the tip of his cock, he felt the satiny smooth skin being stretched over the steel hard shaft again, causing Mike to squirm, moaning and whimpering, "Please, sir."

"Please what, my pet, use that pretty mouth of yours, and speak." Johnny urged, fingers trailing across Mike's hips, twirling through the nest of curls at the base of his cock.

"Please, sir, fuck me. Fuck me hard and deep. Leave marks where you hold onto me. Make me scream with pleasure." Mike panted, again desperately trying to keep his hands away from Johnny's head and body.

"Hmmm, you are a horny little whore pet, aren't you?" Johnny whispered into Mike's ear, biting the lobe and sucking on it, eliciting a gasp from Mike. "I think I'd better restrain my little whore pet from becoming too wild. Don't want my pet to run away, now." Johnny said, as he reached under the bed and grabbed a black box. Opening it, he took out three pieces of silk, two short and one long. The long one he attached to the headboard of the bed. Taking the short pieces, he carefully tied one to each of Mike's wrists, leaving Mike room to pull out of them if needed. Pulling Mike's hands up to the headboard, he tied his wrists to the loop. 

Johnny glanced back down at Mike and almost came right then and there! Mike's face was flushed, with sex-blown pupils. His tongue was licking over his passion-swollen lips, and his cock was standing fully erect and 'steel hard'. "Oh, God, he is the most gorgeous thing on the planet right now," Johnny thought, "One more thing now." Johnny reached back into the box and took another length of silk out. Very carefully, he tied it around the base of Mike's cock, just tightly enough to be constricting, but not painful.

"There, my pet. Now, you can NOT cum unless I allow it. Are you comfortable? I can tell you that you sure do look fucking sexy like this, my pet." Johnny's voice was almost a purr, causing Mike to squirm even more. "Yes, oh please, sir, please fuck me. Please use my body for your pleasure!" Mike moaned.

"Bring your legs up, pet. Show me that beautiful tight pucker." Johnny whispered, watching intently as Mike obeyed. Taking one of the pillows, Johnny wedged it under Mike's ass and lower back, bringing his hole into better view. Johnny reached down and quickly ran the pads of his fingers over Mike's puckered hole, bringing another round of whimpers and gasps from the excited man. Taking some of the copious amounts of pre-cum from both of their cocks, Johnny began to slide his finger into Mike's hole, gently stretching the tissues. Mike's moans became louder, his hips began to stutter, as Johnny found his sweet spot, stroking over it. Adding lube to another finger, it joined the first, scissoring and stretching, then he added the third, raking over Mike's prostate with each stroke.

By this time, Mike was pushing back against Johnny's fingers, lost in pleasure. Sure, he'd had sex before, but nothing as hot as this. He felt like he was in a four-alarm fire! Mike had lost all coherent speech by now, except to keep repeating, "Please, hard, fast, fuck me, deep ,hard, fast..."

Johnny removed his fingers, causing Mike to whimper loudly, hips bucking, trying to bring his aching erection to rub against Johnny's, his own legs, anything!

"No, my pet, you may not rub. It's my turn now. I'm going to fuck you so hard, so deep, and so much that you lose your voice from screaming." Johnny grabbed Mike's legs, putting them over his shoulders. "I'm going to put finger marks on your hips, pound your ass until you can't walk tomorrow, gonna fuck you to the moon and back!" Taking his engorged cock in his hand, Johnny slid the velvety tip over Mike's puckered hole, causing Mike to hiss with pleasure. Gently pressing forward, inch by inch, gaze locked with Mike's, cerulean to sable, soul to soul, until he was completely seated in Mike's hot tunnel, his balls pressing against Mike's ass. "Ohhh, so fucking tight. So fucking hot. And all mine." Johnny gasped.

"Ahhh, yes, all yours. Please, do me. Do me hard and fast. Now!" Mike groaned loudly, hips trying to push up and forward, head thrown back in ecstasy, leaving his long, luscious neck available for Johnny to kiss and nip at, down to his hardened nipples, where he alternated between bites and licks. He began to move his hips, gyrating and grinding, before almost pulling out completely, then slamming back. Soon, the only sounds heard were the slap of skin against skin, Mike's moans and whimpers, and Johnny's grunts of satisfaction. Through it all, the one constant was the locked eyes of the two lovers.

Feeling his balls beginning to tighten, and his orgasm starting, Johnny quickly released the silk tie from the base of Mike's swollen, reddened cock.

As his own orgasm started, Mike's head arched back, voice hoarsely calling out Johnny's name as his thick cream shot out over his abdomen and chest. Johnny's own seed poured out, filling Mike's hot, clenching ass, as he, too shouted out his lover's name, before collapsing against Mike's sweating, heaving chest.

Gently reaching up and untying the silken wrist restraints, Johnny carefully lowered Mike's arms to his sides, tenderly rubbing the tight muscles. "Can you move your arms okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Johnny said, carefully watching Mike's face for any signs of pain. All he saw was undeniable bliss.

"I'm fine, sir. Have I served my punishment? May I please take care of YOUR needs now?" Mike asked, staring at Johnny's abdomen and chest, where copious amounts of cum had been smeared due to their frenetic lovemaking.

"Yes, my pet, you may. But first, get up on your knees, and put your chest on the bed. I want to keep my hot cum in you for as long as possible." Johnny replied, as he reached again into the box and pulled out a rubber butt plug. Putting it at Mike's hole, he gently pushed until it was firmly seated in Mike's ass. Mike hissed when he moved. "Ah, my little whore-pet, you can feel that in you, can't you, right against your prostate? And it looks so damn hot in there. You just need one more thing." Johnny said, as he pulled out a leather collar and proceeded to place it around Mike's neck.

"There, my pet is properly collared. Now, go get cleaned up, and hurry back to me." Mike did so, coming back with a damp cloth for Johnny. He leaned over to start to wipe off Johnny's semen covered abdomen and chest, when a hand grabbed his collar, pulling him back to look into the eyes of his master. "I want you to use your tongue like a good little whore. Now, get to work!" Johnny ordered. With that, he reached out, smacking Mike's ass on both sides, just hard enough to leave red areas. Mike bent over, his tongue lapping up all the cream on Johnny's body, then began to clean it off his cock and balls. Johnny leaned back, sighing, watching the sensual bath he was being given by Mike's lips and tongue, occasionally tapping the plug in Mike's ass, causing him to wiggle in pain/pleasure, or to place a well-aimed smack to Mike's reddened ass cheeks.

"Done, sir. Is there anything else I can do for you right now?" Mike whispered, eyes respectfully lowered, even as he gently twisted his lower half of his body, trying to get some relief from the plug that was pressing against his already tender prostate.

Johnny noted his movements, but said nothing at the moment. Standing up, he handed Mike a robe, and then put on sweats and a t-shirt. "Come, pet, let's go get some breakfast. You will sit on the floor next to the kitchen table, there on the cushion I have put down. You will sit in a kneeling position with the plug resting on your heel. Your robe will be left open, so I can see your body. If you can maintain that position while I cook, I will let you take it out for you to eat."

Mike said, "Yes, sir" and proceeded to do as he was ordered. As he felt the pressure increase in his ass, he hissed quietly, and blinked back a tear. He was going to show Johnny that he was strong enough to carry out any directions he was given. After all, he was Johnny's pet, and desperately wanted to please his master.

Once breakfast was ready, Johnny walked over to where Mike was still kneeling on the cushion. Raising him up, Johnny kissed his forehead gently, saying, "You did well, my pet. Go into the bathroom and take the plug out. Clean up, but hurry back, and still wear only the robe." Quickly doing as he was ordered, Mike returned, to be told by Johnny to sit in the chair next to him, where he proceeded to feed Mike his breakfast by hand, piece by piece, slowly and sensuously.

Breakfast over, Johnny said one simple word, "Shower", and walked out of the kitchen, Mike following. Upon entering the bathroom, Johnny removed Mike's robe, and took the collar off. Mike removed Johnny's clothes, and hungrily kissed him, his hands going around Johnny's waist, pulling him close. Realizing he had done this without his master's permission, he tried to back away, but was held in Johnny's steel-like grip.

"My, you are still a horny little whore-pet, aren't you? You want my cock? In your mouth? In your ass again?" Johnny growled as he ravished Mike's lips, nipping, pulling, tongue thrusting deeply and harshly, licking into Mike's mouth. Both of their cocks hardened, pushing their engorged lengths against each other. Pulling Mike's head down to his chest, Johnny ordered, "Lick my nipples while you stroke my cock." One hand stroking the hardness of Johnny's cock, the other gently rubbing his balls together, his lips and tongue working over the hard brown nubs on Johnny's chest, Mike was in his own world of pleasure. Johnny's moans of delight, and the hands and nails traveling down Mike's back let him know that he was pleasing Johnny, his master, his love.

Finally pulling away, Johnny got both of them into the shower, where they proceeded to thoroughly wash every crack and crevice, every body part. The sounds of water running were overshadowed by erotic moans, grunts, and in Mike's case, small whimpers of pleasure as Johnny's fingers found their way back into his still sensitive ass.

"I want you to jerk yourself off for me, while I play with that wonderful ass. Now, my pet, don't make me have to spank you again, or think up some other punishment. Lean up against the shower wall, and play with your cock and balls, my little whore, Yes, just like that." Johnny directed. Mike groaned as he obeyed, watching Johnny staring at him with lustful, hooded eyes, reaching out to tweak a nipple, or slip a finger or two into Mike's already lubed ass. Mike's legs started shaking, as he cried out, "I don't think I can hang on any longer! Please, can I cum?"

"Yes, I want to see you come, my little whore - right here in my hand, then I'm going to have you taste your own cum. It's so sweet and delicious. Then, I'm going to fuck that delectable tight ass again. You want that, don't you? Oh, you do, you're cumming right now, aren't you? Cum for me, that's right. Now, open your mouth, and taste what I taste, my pet." Johnny moved his fingers to Mike's mouth, moaning at the feeling of Mike's tongue swirling over his fingers, gathering all the cream off. Johnny leaned forward, taking Mike's face in his hands, kissing him deeply, sharing Mike's unique flavor.

Turning Mike to face the shower wall, Johnny placed both of Mike's hands at chest height, effectively bending him over in preparation for his engorged length. Coating his cock with more lube, he entered Mike's tight passage, groaning with passion as he raked over Mike's already sensitive prostate. Mike's breathing was rapid, punctuated by whimpers, moans, and Johnny's name being repeated over and over. Reaching to cup Mike's balls, Johnny felt the hardness there, and both he and Mike came hard, almost losing their breath. Johnny leaned against Mike's back, breathing heavily.

"Oh, fuck, that was so good, so very, very good. But, I think we need to get into bed, before we collapse." Johnny said. "Ummm" was all that Mike could manage. Grinning, Johnny helped Mike dry off, then dried himself off, then both got into bed for a well-deserved rest.

Just before they both fell asleep, Mike raised his head to look at Johnny and said, "When we wake up, I get to be the master, and you get to be the pet."


End file.
